ONE MINUTE MELEE (Season №1 episode 1): Scorpion VS Wolverine
Description Mortal Kombat VS Marvel! The ninja from hell takes on the most iconic guy from X-Men! Who will be able to win within 60 seconds? Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL OF THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! Beginning The Dead Pool Scorpion enters the arena in order to train before fight. Suddenly doors open and Wolverine bursts inside. Wolverine: Hey you! Do you know where Shao Kahn is? Scorpion: You have no idea...What is hidden behind this tournament! He prepares to fight. Wolverine: You are not gonna explain me everything,are you? Logan unleashes his claws. Wolverine: I will make you talk. The Fight BE TOUGH OR BE DEAD! FIGHT! 59-51: Scorpion strikes first by kicking Wolverine in the chest. Logan staggers back,then slashes Scorpion across the chest but ninja is fine. Then both opponents exchange punches and kicks to each other until Wolverine kicks Scorpion in the belly. Scorpion: Behold the wrath of Hell! 50-42: Then Scorpion pulls the mask off revealing his bare skull and breathes fire. Wolverine jumps back and hardly evades kunai thrown by spectre before leaping forward the ninja and slashing him multiple times before roundhouse kicking him in the face. Scorpion: You shall pay for this! 41-39: Then ninja pulls his out hit sword and teleports behind Logan before slashing him in the chest. But because of adamantium armor the blade...breaks. Wolverine: Too bad. 38-30: Wolverine slashes and kicks Scorpion who is unable to defend himself before slamming him down. Wolverine: DIE! 29-25: Scorpion breathes his fire again obscuring Wolverine's vision as well as damaging his face. Then he teleports behind Logan and suddenly changes his form. Then is is revealed... To be Shang Tsung! Wolverine: Who are you? Shang Tsung: Your soul shall be mine! 24-10: Shang Tsung performs a very powerful combo which sends Wolverine off. Then he grabs him by the throat and begins draining his soul. Shang Tsung: It's all over for you! 9-5: But Logan suddenly kicks him in the stomach and breaks loose! With his last energy left Wolverine slashes the sorcerer across the face. Wolverine: You really pissed me off! 4-1: Logan goes his Berserk form and slashes Shang Tsung's arm off and stabs him in the chest. Wolverine: Checkmate! 1-0: Wolverine then stabs the sorcerer in the head and tears it off. K.O.! Wolverine then regenerates his wounds and disposes of Shang Tsung's headless body and head by dumping them in the acid pool. Results THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... WOLVERINE! (Cues: MvC: Wolverine's Theme) NEXT TIME ON ONE MINUTE MELEE! ???: "From this moment on. None of you are safe..." LEAVE A COMMENT WHO SHOULD FIGHT BATMAN! Or follow the vote! 1) Black Panther (Marvel); 2) Griffith (as Femto,Berkerk); 3) Deadpool (Marvel); 4) Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden); 5) Noob Saibot (Mortal Kombat); 6) Darth Vader (Star wars); 7) Espio (Sonic the Hedgehog) !!!YOU DECIDE!!! (write number of your opponent to fight Batman below) Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:DukeNukem4ever Category:One Minute Melees with Music